project_solomon_the_smasher51fandomcom-20200213-history
Kenji (Kitsune)
'''Kenji '''is a character from Of Man and Mystics. He is one of three main characters of the series, and most of the events are seen from his view. Conception Kenji was originally meant to be the deuteragonist of the series, with Setsuna as the main character. However, as the series moved on, more of the stories revolved around Kenji and, to an extent, Akira, and Setsuna became a less notable character. Kenji was meant to be a sort of mentor for Setsuna, educating her on the creatures inhabiting the Mystic Lands as well as in magic. He was also meant to be much more mature than he is in the series, having a maturity level attributed to that of a five-tailed fox in current canon. He grew into a more young character as time went on. History Before Of Man and Mystics Kenji was born to the kitsunes Atsushi and Kimi Orturo. As a pup of only a week, he was kidnapped by his brother Hinata, who was hiding a human from the outside world named Marissa. Marissa was dying from an infected wound, and not even healing spells could heal the wound. Hinata used a forbidden ritual to steal Kenji's ninth tail, which healed Marissa and granted her the power that Kenji would acquire when he grew his ninth tail. Kenji was then used as a hostage by Marissa to allow her to escape while Hinata fended off and enraged Atsushi. She threw the child away in self-defense when she was cornered, but he was saved by some of the kitsunes that accompanied Atsushi to the mountain that Hinata and Marissa used to hide. When Kenji was returned to the kitsune village, the council had to deal with an interesting predicament. Since it is forbidden for a kitsune to give up any of their tails, Kenji would be considered an outcast. However, since it was no fault of his own, the council felt that he should not have to pay for what he was not responsible for, and he was allowed to stay. Throughout the years, Kenji always felt there was an air of disdain that accompanied him when he interacted with his fellow kitsune. Despite accepting him as one of there own, the kitsunes knew what had happened and instinctively made faces and the like. Eventually, the Grand Chieftain suggested that Kenji seek answers outside the village. Kenji decided to find work outside the village. He found out about a rich family who was trying to find someone to act as a companion to their daughter. He applied for and got the position, becoming a companion for Setsuna Iratashi. Of Man and Mystics The Tale of Beginnings The story begins with Kenji rushing Setsuna out the door for studies. Afterwards, the two visit The Old Sensei, who begins teaching Setsuna her signature Blade Magic. Kenji steps out for a second, and spots Kichi attempting to steal food. After a brief battle, Kenji subdues her and has her arrested. Setsuna makes and agreement with Kichi stays in prison for the night, Setsuna will bail her out in the morning. Kenji argues against this, but she is unable to be budged. When a mysterious object crashes into the yard of the Iratashi household, Kenji is the first to react, and he saves a man. In the morning, he reveals himself to be Captain Jackson Williams, a pilot from the North American SVDS who was brought over to Japan to teach them how to fly a new plane (which is the object that crashed in the yard). Despite his intrigue with the stranger, Kenji draws himself away from the captain in order to escort Setsuna to the prison. They release Kichi, who gives Kenji a dirty look on the way home. After hearing more about Captain Williams' mission, Setsuna convinces Kenji to join her to track down Raiden, a Japanese supervillain who has penetrated the Mystic Lands' magical barrier (who Captain Williams was pursuing). Kenji helps track down and fight the supervillain. He gets caught by a stray lightning bolt, forcing Setsuna to fight alone. Setsuna defeats the villain with little effort, and the two return home with barely a scratch. The Tale of The Itoshis